


The New Year

by tyronexx



Series: Shameless Drabbles [24]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, Gift, M/M, future!fic, i did not proof read this, nothing really happens so dont get your hopes up, what a surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyronexx/pseuds/tyronexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the night before New Year's Eve and Ian wants to reflect on the past year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thewriterofperfectdisasters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterofperfectdisasters/gifts), [twelvemorestopsandhome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvemorestopsandhome/gifts).



> So this is a little gift I wrote for Jojo and Dee.  
> I'm so glad I met you this year and I wanna thank you for making it as awesome as it was!  
> Love you! ♥

****

“So… this year. What’d you think? Best year of your life?”

Mickey who lay on the bed, on arm underneath his head, the other one resting on his boyfriend’s bare stomach sighed.

“Yeah, like fuck it was.”

He scoffed when Ian lifted his head to shoot him a questioning look.

“Think I’ve beat my personal record of getting beaten up. And that’s counting that one year that Terry started smoking crack and became extra punchy.”

There wasn’t really anything that could be said after that without sounding extra rude, since Mickey didn’t allow Ian to pity him, so the redhead stayed silent, thoughtfully picking the pieces of skin around his nails.

“You lose your voice or something, Gallagher?”

Ian’s body shook in synch with Mickeys as he had a short coughing fit. When he had calmed down, Ian shrugged.

“No, I’m still waiting for more elaboration as to why this year hasn’t been the best year of your life.”

Mickey giggled. It was so easy to get underneath the redhead’s skin. His constant need for reassurance was something Mickey secretly found immensely cute about his boyfriend so he liked to stretch out the moment as long as he could before answering.

“Wasn’t too bad, but sure wasn’t the best year of my life, you know. This year was-“  he took a break to slap at Ians fingers. He had told him a thousand times to stop picking his nails, a nervous habit that was a souvenir from his time in the US army, but he couldn’t seem to stop himself.

“Was what?” 

The ginger turned onto his stomach to be able to look Mickey in the eyes. The deep green was especially pretty in the light of the little lamp on the bedside table.

“Was okay.”

“Mickey!”

The accusation in his voice was blatantly obvious. But Mickey wasn’t ready to give in yet.

Of course 2014 had been the best year of his life. He was actually pretty sure it had been the best year of anyone anywhere ever. He couldn’t imagine anyone being happier than himself right now. With Terry in prison and Ian in his arms, there wasn’t really much more he could ask for and he felt stupid for feeling his heart beat speed up at the thought of what more good things could/would happen in the new year.

“Whatever, I’m going to sleep. You fucked all the life out of me just now. I need beauty rest.”

Without even looking at his boyfriend one more time, he turned his back and snuggled into his pillow, pretending to be asleep.

Ian growled and sat up.

“Mickey Milkovich. Tell me this was the best year ever because of me. Tell. Me. Now.”

Without effort, he grabbed the smaller boy by his shoulders and spun him around so he was trapped underneath him.

Mickey, a shit-eating grin on his face raised his brows challengingly.

“Nope.”

Ian growled and giggled at the same time, which resulted in such an attractive facial expression, Mickey was close to giving up his denial, but he managed to stay strong. Ian leaned in close and raised his brows.

“Oh yes it was. And I’ll get you to say it, Milkovich, trust me.”

Mickey was unimpressed.

“And how are you gonna do that, Gallagher, huh?”

He knew exactly how. They both knew what would make Mickey spill his darkest secrets and scream out everything Ian wanted him to say. He felt a shiver of anticipation in his body when Ian grinned triumphantly and let his hands slip underneath the covers to the waistband of Mickey’s boxers.

“Are you mad at Papa, Ian?”

The pair scattered apart and Mickey quickly pulled his boxers back up when a sleepy Yevgeny appeared in the door, his blanket in one hand, an empty milk bottle in the other.

Ian erratically ran a hand through his hair while fishing for a pair of sweatpants at the bottom of the bed.

“Uh, no, Yevy, of course not. Why?”

Mickey got up and lifted his son up to the bed. Ian was fully dressed now and pulled the baby towards him.

“Because you were pulling him around like that.”

Ian and Mickey shared a baffled look as they both settled back down in bed, Yevgeny contently sitting between them. Ian giggled and leaned over to give his better half a kiss.

“See, I’m not mad at your papa. We were just, uh, playing pretend.”

Mickey tuned into Ians amused laughter and rested his head on his elbow. It wasn’t very convincing but Yevgeny seemed content with the explanation, so he just started playing with his daddy’s bracelet, a simple leather band with a tiny trinket gun, a present from Mickey.

“Why are you up anyways, young man? It’s very late. You should be in bed by now.”

Mickey joined his boyfriend in looking at the little boy accusatorily.

Yev suddenly became a whole lot smaller as he pulled his tiny knees up to his chest and shrugged.

“I couldn’t sleep, uncle Iggy is snoring too loudly again.”

Mickey’s brother was visiting the little family of three over the holidays and since their apartment wasn’t all that big, he had to share Yevgeny’s room with the little boy.

Unfortunately, he did snore incredibly loud, especially after having a couple of beers.

Yevy’s parents nodded understandingly and Ian invitingly spread out his left arm for Yevgeny to lie down between the two men.

“Well,” Mickey began when Yevgeny had settled in between them, one chubby hand twisted in Ian’s hair, one on his dad’s arm that was wrapped around him.

“I was just telling Daddy Ian how this year was the best year of my life, because of you two nuggets.”

Yevgeny giggled while his daddy Ian sent his partner a lovestruck smile.

“Thank you, papa. Good night now.”

Ian and Mickey laughed when Yevgeny let out a heart wrenching yawn.

“Night, Yev.”

Ian turned his head to kiss the baby’s arm that was holding on to his hair.

“Night, baby. We love you.”

 

A while later Yevgeny was sound asleep and his daddy’s were looking in each other’s eyes, ridiculously, desperately in love just like when they had just started dating and the small lamp on the night stand was still shining its dim light onto the bed. When Ian finally started to speak, his voice was nothing more than a whisper.

“I can’t wait for another year with you.”

And Mickey felt exactly the same. It didn’t matter that they still didn’t have a lot of money, or that Ian still sometimes got sad or that Terry would probably be released from prison at some point. He would take all of that gladly if it meant that at the end of the day, he got to fall asleep next to his son and his partner.

He truly couldn’t wait for the New Year.

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing really happens - told ya!


End file.
